


Jigsaws in the morning

by awkwardsorta



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, Post-Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardsorta/pseuds/awkwardsorta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the second leg of Bayern - Barcelona, in which Messi sat on the bench and watched his team lose 7-0 on aggregate.</p><p>David goes back to Leo's. Total fluff. I mean literally this is not going to explore feelings or serious business in any way whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jigsaws in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon at fbk who wanted some Messi/Villa comfort fic. Unbeta'ed, apologies for any typos. Thank you all the people who told me that no, jigsaw fic was totally a good thing, I really like filling for people like you ♥
> 
> It may be ao3 but comments are still appreciated!

David ends up at Leo's house because it's easier than going home. It feels more comforting and more familiar to get out the key to Leo's front door, slip off his shoes in the front porch and ease through the inner door in just his socks. He can hear Leo in the kitchen, so he goes there.

Leo's standing at the counter watching a water filter, the coffee pot standing patiently nearby and a shallow coffee cup by his right hand. His fingers are tapping in absent-minded rhythm. David waits for Leo to notice him, leaning against the doorframe. Leo's put on a hoodie and sweatpants and he looks like he never even left the house at all.

In the end David knocks twice on the wall beside his head and says, "Knock knock," for effect. Leo starts, finally. He smiles slightly when he sees David and says hello.

"Hi," David says back, joining him at the counter. "Are you making coffee or just watching your water filter for fun?"

Leo shrugs. "You don't do this for fun?"

David gets another cup and watches Leo make it properly. Leo seems like he's in a daze, or maybe he's just tired. He’s not wound up like he usually is after a loss, isn’t treating the objects around him with the controlled fury that David is accustomed to after something as crushing as this.

But then Leo wasn’t playing. David tries to read into Leo’s actions too much, he knows that. Leo hands him his coffee and moves off into another room, taking a seat on the settee in there. He relaxes against David’s side when David joins him, but he doesn’t say anything still.

 

 

The coffee in David’s cup is cold when Leo sits up straighter, leaning into David a little as he does. He looks half at David, half away, and says, “Are you staying?”

It takes David a second to find his voice. “Do you want me to?”

Leo waits a beat, and then says yes, and the waiting isn’t surprising, David’s used to him considering his response, and the yes isn’t surprising exactly either, Leo isn’t one to pretend he doesn’t want what he wants, but David’s still left feeling a minute behind in this conversation. Leo looks at him when he doesn’t move, expectant, like David is being slow, then he stands up.

“Okay?” he says.

David shakes it off. Leo’s calmness is unnerving because David can’t feed off it. He stands too and he follows Leo from the room.

In bed, David kisses Leo and asks if he is okay. Leo just kisses him back. When their eyes adjust to the dark, Leo holds his gaze, and he looks so serious that David starts to worry. The anxiety pulls across his chest and puts his body on edge, but Leo just curls a hand in his t-shirt and blinks sleepily at him.

“What’s up?” David asks again, voice softer this time. Leo shrugs against the pillows.

“Just tonight,” he says, and kisses David again. He says goodnight and turns over like he always does, lets David curl up to his back and wrap an arm around him. David tangles their hands together and focuses on matching their breathing. He falls asleep before Leo does.

 

 

David wakes up too early in the morning, before dawn, and when he gets back to sleep it is deep and hard to pull himself from. The bed is empty when he opens his eyes the second time, clear morning light filling the room. Leo doesn’t sleep in much and his curtains are thin. David blinks against it and stretches out across the bed for a minute. There’s a faint ache to his body still, and a heavy feeling settles in the pit of his stomach as the memories of the game come back to him.

He pads downstairs in his bare feet, looking through rooms for Leo. The remains of breakfast sit by the sink in the kitchen, with their cups from the night before.

Leo is in the front room, the one that gets the morning sun. He’s on the parquet floor, cross-legged and leaning over a jigsaw. David stands in the doorway just as he had twelve hours previous, but this time Leo notices him. He gives David a small, embarrassed smile.

“I started it the other day,” he says. The outline is complete, and the remaining pieces are spread out in front of him in a wide arc. David steps across them, gets one stuck to the bottom of his foot. He puts his hand to the top of Leo’s head as he stands on one foot and brushes it off. Leo puts a hand to his arm to steady him.

They sit so that their sleeves brush together. The warmth of the bed hasn't yet left David and Leo's skin is cool against his. “What did you have for breakfast?” David asks, watching Leo pick a piece at random and place it at its point in the square, waiting for other pieces to join with it.

“Banana, and toast,” Leo says. “And a coffee. Do you want some?”

David shakes his head. Leo picks another piece and fits it to the first.

“I’m good for now.” He presses a kiss to Leo’s shoulder and asks against the soft cotton, “Are you okay?”

Leo doesn’t respond at first, but David is happy to sit there, watching him. He shifts position while he waits, fits his legs less awkwardly underneath him, and leans back on his arms a little. His hand rests on the floor behind Leo’s back.

“It was weird,” Leo says. “It was horrible, sitting on the bench.”

“Pretty horrible playing too,” David says, but he knows what Leo means, and Leo knows he knows because he just smiles at David, ruefully, and carries on.

“I don’t think I can believe it still.”

“Yeah.”

Leo keeps picking out pieces that build together across the floor and after a while David gets up and goes to the kitchen. He puts together some breakfast for himself and a fresh pot of coffee for them both. He puts the dirty stuff in the dishwasher and goes to the laundry room to find socks.

David takes his breakfast back to the front room and sits back down beside Leo. He clears a space in the puzzle pieces to put his bowl and puts Leo’s coffee on a low table nearby. In between mouthfuls he stretches for the jigsaw box on Leo’s other side to look at the picture.

Leo’s started with the horizon, so David picks the part with all the bright colour. Leo notices what he’s doing but just smiles and shakes his head and carries on. David grins at him.

“What?” he says. “What are you shaking your head at?”

“Nothing,” Leo says. “You.”

David cranes in to get a kiss to Leo’s cheek and then the corner of his mouth and Leo pretends to duck away. David laughs, pulls back and finishes the last of his food. He washes it down with his coffee and then gathers his cup and bowl together.

“Come here,” he says, and Leo looks at him. “Come here,” David repeats.

He kisses Leo when Leo leans in a little and puts everything down to reach up instead and put a hand to Leo’s cheek and one on his knee. He stays close, looks between Leo’s eyes and Leo goes cross-eyed. David laughs a little at him.

“Okay,” David says, but he doesn’t move yet. He kisses Leo more fully instead. It’s quiet in the house, the low rumble of the dishwasher somewhere behind them, faint sounds of traffic from the street. When he puts his hand down to balance him, it lands on puzzle pieces and it makes him smile into the kiss.

“Okay,” he says again. “I’m going to shower.”

Leo touches the back of David’s neck, runs his hand absent-mindedly down his back.

“Okay,” he says. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

 

 

\---


End file.
